


Fili and Kili arrive at Bilbo's

by majesticmcold



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmcold/pseuds/majesticmcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Very short. Set literally just before Bilbo opens the door to the two dwarf puppies we love so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili and Kili arrive at Bilbo's

‘What if he doesn’t like us?’

‘Kíli …’

‘What if we go to the wrong place?’

‘Kíli.’

‘What if it’s cancelled?’

‘Kíli!’ Fíli turned to his worrying brother. ‘Don’t worry.’

They walked along the path in silence for a few moments, but Kíli couldn’t help himself.

‘But what if –’

‘Everything,’ Fíli said, putting a hand on Kíli’s shoulder, ‘will be fine. There’s nothing to worry about.’

‘I don’t want to be the first ones there.’

‘Don’t worry, I don’t think we are – Dwalin and Balin left before us.’

Kíli’s eyes darted around, taking in the hobbit holes of the Shire. ‘We’re not lost, are we?’

‘No, we are not lost,’ Fíli replied patiently. ‘Gandalf said he left a sign. We just have to find the sign.’

‘Okay.’ Kíli nodded, trying to calm himself. He was incredibly excited about the possibility of setting out to Erebor, and he didn’t want to face disappointment if it all didn’t go through.

‘You know,’ Fíli said thoughtfully, looking around, ‘they’ve got a nice set up here. All these green hills and farms. Very nice.’

‘Not enough rock,’ Kíli laughed. ‘Give me a mountain any day. I’ve never been inside a hobbit’s place before though. I wonder what it’s like.’

‘We’ll find out soon enough, won’t we?’

‘That’s if we find Mr Boggins’ house.’

‘ _Baggins_ , Kíli. And yes, we’ll find it.’

‘I hope it’s not cancelled.’

‘If it’s been cancelled, I’m sure we would have heard before we left. Kíli, has anyone ever told you that you get talkative when you’re nervous?’

‘Yes – you, multiple times.’ Kíli stopped suddenly, grabbing Fíli’s sleeve. ‘Look! Is that it?’

Kíli pointed at a green door, upon which was carved a glowing rune. Fíli grinned.

‘Aye, that it is. Now you just need to relax, and leave the talking to me, okay?’

‘Yes, big brother,’ Kíli said with a grin as they walked up to the door and knocked. Fíli tried to make sure he looked confident, while Kíli just stared at the door.

Not soon later, it opened and a hobbit in a dressing gown was standing in front of him.

‘Fíli,’ Fíli introduced himself.

‘And Kíli,’ Kíli added.

‘At your service,’ both brothers said, bowing.

Unable to help himself and wanting to make a good impression, Kíli blurted out with a grin, ‘You must be Mr Boggins!’

Fíli’s smile didn’t falter, but he felt like hitting his brother. _Baggins, Kíli. Baggins._


End file.
